


We think caged birds sing, when indeed they cry

by rdm2



Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: (mentioned only) - Freeform, Collars, Elf Trafficking, Gags, Human Trafficking, M/M, No Smut, Rescue Missions, Sexual Slavery, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Roche finds more than he expects when investigating a lead for a human trafficking case.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	We think caged birds sing, when indeed they cry

**Author's Note:**

> We think caged birds sing, when indeed they cry-John Webster  
> This is for the first prompt of AMOW's 12 Days of Winter Whumperland, Day 1: Deck the Halls: used as a decoration | holiday restraints. I chose used as a decoration.

Roche fiddled uncomfortably with the collar of his fancy doublet. He wished he could just bring his stripes in and destroy the place, but they needed the papers with all the information on the operation, trading routes, safe houses, and the like. If they just ran in, these papers would be destroyed. 

Grumbling to himself he went over his cover story as he knocked on the meeting door. He was Robert Alder, age 42, checking on a possible purchase for his boss, Lord Geoffrey Bernard, who had recently inherited from his father He was Lord Harold Bernard's steward, and his family had been serving the family for 8 generations. His parents were Colin Alder, and Joelle Alder nee Richard. 

The door was answered by a well-dressed man, who raised his eyebrow. "Yes Sir...?"

"Alder, Robert Alder, I'm the new Lord Bernard's Steward."

"I was not aware of a new Lord Bernard." 

"His father recently passed." Roche, Robert, made a scene of looking around for eavesdroppers, "an unfortunate run-in with some squirrels. He heard you that you had items to help him with his mourning"

The man smirked, nodding. "If the gentleman will follow me, I think I have just the thing." Roche followed him inside.

They went down a long hallway, past several rooms clearly locked from the outside. Roche kept a straight face feigning boredom. They stopped a room with four different locks on the down, causing him to raise an eyebrow. 

The man for which he still had not gotten a name, pulled keys from inside his coat pocket, and unlocked them. Grabbing a whip from off the wall by the door, he went inside his body on alert. Now quite curious Roche stepped in right behind him, and had to clamp down on his fake identity. Iorveth? Well fuck. 

The elf was kneeling, naked and in bad shape, clearly beaten, covered in marks from a whip. He had a leather gag in his mouth, a collar around his throat, and seemed to have his hands bound behind him. The man snapped the whip causing Iorveth to shudder, but he kept his head down. 

"Don't worry, he can't bite. This here is the pride of our collection, and for the right price the pride of your Lords."

Roche began to stalk around Iorveth, taking note of his injuries. The collar was attached to the cuffs on the wrists which was attached to the set of cuffs on his ankles. Those were attached directly to the floor. His ankles were both clearly broken and he could see red marks under the collar and cuffs from where they were chafing. He had to stop and blink when he noticed the foxtail. 

"What's this?"

"We managed to start his training for, ah, 'appreciating' the human form. It's attached to a plug that keeps him open there. That and his other hole are alright to use, though I wouldn't recommend his mouth just yet, he's gagged for a reason. If the Lord is willing to wait a little longer though, we should be able to fix that"

Though disgusted, he managed to keep his thoughts to himself, though he would get great pleasure killing this foul excuse for a human. He noticed a small tremble in Iorveth's skin, as he asked "what other hole"

"If you feel between his penis and his anus, there seems to be a cunt or at least something similar there." The man stepped forward and lifted Iorveth's penis up, causing the elf to still. Indeed though, there was another hole.

He pressed his hand to Iorveth's skin, trying to remember old signs from the second war. He hopefully signed 'safe' as he leaned down to examine Iorveth's privates. "Very nice."

"He gets quite wet, as well."

He gives a noncommittal hmm sound and stands back up using the kneeling elf as an aid, hopefully pressing rescue into his skin. 

"How much?"

"40,000 orens."

Roche internally winced, but nodded. "I don't carry that much on me, can I put this," he nodded towards Iorveth "on hold."

The man nodded. "Tell you what Robert, we'll be having a party in two days if your Lord Bernard wants to check him out for himself. Can even give him a go if he's not too shy."

Roche nodded. A party would mean that this place would be empty. They could use a two-prong attack. One group could raid this place, and the other group could raid the party. "Very well." He held his hand out and they shook on it. 

As he was about to leave he subtly brushed his hand over Iorveth's neck with the sign for rescue again. "If my Lord is pleased do you have any more... pet squirrels?" 

The man smirked darkly "Yes two others, a blond male, and a dark-haired female. Caught just last week, tell you what. Throw in another 20,000 orens and I'll give you both as well."

Those must be Lord Bernard's friends he mentioned, "Will they be at the party as well?" 

Nodding the man said "I can bring them as well."

"Very well, he'll take the other two as well." They shook hands again. And Roche left without looking back at Iorveth.  
\----  
Iorveth breathed in deeply once the two dh'oine had left. His so-called "Master" and his old enemy. He bit his lip. The question was could he trust Roche, where had he picked up on the old signs. He shifted, wincing at the pain coming from his backside. He didn't really have a choice. He breathed out, waiting. Two days, he could wait.  
\----  
Roche vomited into a nearby bin. Fuck, that was... He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 

He walked back to Lord Bernard's place. They were using it as a base camp. Though plains clothes only. Never know when they could be watched.

Lord Bernard was waiting when he got inside, wringing his hands. He perked up when he saw him "Roche! Did you find them?" 

"I think so, there's three Scoia'teal being held there, two males and a female, and one of the male elves, and the female elf were caught last week. Didn't get their names. But the other male is Iorveth."

Lord Bernard blinked. "Do you know if they're well?" 

"I... Didn't see your friends, but I saw Iorveth, and he was... Bad. Whip marks, chained down, gaged, and Geoffrey, he's being raped."

Lord Bernard closed his eyes. "What's the plan?" He asked firmly.

"Party. Two days. All three will be there. You good to play yourself, or should I get a Doppler?"

"No, I can do this." He took a breath. 

They walked into the planning room. Where the Stripes were waiting. 

"So, plan. We'll split into two groups. Group A is going to hit this 'trading business' headquarters and get that paperwork, while a larger group B is going to hit the party all these scumbags are going to be attending.

"Ves, you're leading group A, Silas, Shorty, you'll be joining her. I'll be leading group B, so PT, Thirteen, Fenn and Finch you're coming with me. Lord Bernard will be us too." They nod seriously. 

"Sir is that a good idea?" Shorty asked hesitantly. 

"The targets want to meet him. Group A your objective is to get that paperwork and free anyone they have left there. Any men they leave guarding it try to capture alive, but I won't be shedding tears if they have an unfortunate accident.

Group B, this party is at Lord Marchland's estate. We will be having assistance from the Termarian army, they will be securing the building behind us. The room has two entrances, the main one here," he pointed to a map on the table, "and a servant's one here. PT, Thirteen, Fenn, and Finch go through the kitchen through the servant's door. 

Don't shoot until I tell you too. We want to avoid hitting any of the victims so if we could get them to surrender instead of fight, then that would be preferable. If not then well, aim well.

Lord Bernard and I will enter as party guests, though the main doors. We'll make sure there are no complications. When I give the signal, come in, weapons drawn. 

We'll be bringing the captives and our prisoners here. There are dungeons in the basement where the traffickers will be kept until we're sure we got them all. The captives will be kept in the bedrooms. Leave them alone."

Two days later Roche prepared to leave for the party. He double-checked in the mirror that none of his knives were visible. He and Lord Bernard would be going to the party first. Once they were there, group A would leave for the offices, and thirty minutes later his group, and the Termanian army would move in.

He left the room getting into the carriage with his "Boss", watching out the window as it rolled by. 

Arriving at the manor house, he helped Lord Bernard down, following two steps behind him to the house. The man from before was still there and seemed to be pleased to see them. "Lord Bernard I assume?" He asked motioning them to follow him, through the house, directing them into the basement. They arrived at a pair of elaborate pair of doors, Roche breathed as they stepped through.  
\-------------------  
Ves stepped through another door, marking it clear as she immediately left. So far it seemed this place was empty.

Narrowing her eyes as she entered the next room, she smirked realizing she had found the office. Bingo. She walked over to the desk, picking the locks on the drawers, yanking them open. 

Ves found coded papers in multiple drawers, packing them away in the bag she had brought with her. She walked around tapping on the walls, locating a hidden safe in the wall. 

Snorting to herself she shook her head. They didn't even bother to code these. Sitting down in the chair she began to read.  
\----------  
This was fucking messed up. Roche looked around at the room he had walked into. Knowing what was happening here, and seeing it were two very different things. 

It was a large hall, probably originally designed for dancing. There were some tables with food in one corner by the servant's door, which itself was hidden in the wall. Fancy blue tiled floors with gold Termanian lilies upon it and highly decorated marble walls with expensive fancy paintings, and gold molding on top.

All except one wall which was made of mirrors. In the center of the room were seven platforms made of polished granite with either gold or silver filled designs carved into them. Signs hung from a built-in hook on each one marking their price. 

In the center of the room though was the "pride" of their collection. Iorveth. He thankfully didn't seem to be any more injured than before. None of the marks seems fresh, and as he got nearer, it seemed as though his ankles were healing as well.

He breathed for a moment. In fifteen minutes when the bell rang, everyone would be in place. They needed to stay by the main scumbag in order to make sure he was captured first, as he was one of the few that was armed.  
\--------  
"So Lord Bernard, what do you think of my prize? 

Roche watched Lord Bernard reach out his hand and touch Iorveth's leg patting it, "seems to be in fine shape. I am quite pleased."

The hour bell tolled.

"Alder give the man his money, then let us go celebrate with the fine Toussaint red that is being served." Roche nodded and handed the slimeball his money, as he took the sign down. 

As they walked over to the refreshment, he sent two servants to pull the signs off the other two Scoia'teal there. Some of the other captives already had their signs removed, though Iorveth's being taken down brought some muttering. 

Standing by the refreshment table, Roche knocked twice on the hidden door, before walking back over to the group, and counts waiting.

5.  
He stands next to the scumbag handing him his wine.

4.  
Lord Bernard takes a step towards the table.

3.  
He raised the hand with his wine in toast, 

2.  
This hides the other hand going for his knife.

1.  
He turns to the mystery man, smirking.

0.  
An explosive goes off.

And as they planned, Lord Bernard dives under the table as he pulls his knife and pins the bastard to the floor. "You're under arrest." The grin on his face must be absolutely feral, as he surrenders immediately.   
......  
As the army sweeps the general areas of the manor, as Roche and his team sealed the party, cuffing the participants. PT began to see to the elves against the wall, while Roche approached a fidgety Iorveth. 

Placing a hand on his back to calm him, he started to unbuckle the bindings on his arm. Rubbing the red marks on his arms with a cream PT had given him. Iorveth stayed very still throughout this. 

PT walked over to them seeming reassured at the state of the other elves. He turned to look at him as he approached him. "They going to be okay?" He removed the collar from the still quiet elf, applying the cream. Iorveth shifted a bit when he touched him.

"Physically they're going to be okay, otherwise," he shrugged, "only time will tell. For now, though everything seems healable   
I put the others to work putting creams on their wounds." 

The quiet elf's ear twitched, obviously listening. Roche raised his hand a little higher removing the gag, but he stayed very oddly still, and quiet. The only thing left to remove was...

"Iorveth? I, do you want me to remove the tail or do you want to do it yourself?" Iorveth gave a light shrug. He exchanged a look with PT, who walked around to Iorveth's front, checking his eye. He mouthed 'drugged' to Roche who swore.

This caused Iorveth to stiffened. Roche placed his hand on his back rubbing circles on it. Then very carefully he began to remove the tail. He froze as Iorveth made a small pained noise. PT placed his hand on Iorveth's shoulder and spoke quietly to him. 

As he relaxed he finished pulling it out. He couldn't see any blood thankfully, not on the toy or coming out of him. He decided to wait until he was more there before checking. 

Tossing it into a pile with the other items, he waited for an okay from PT and picked him up. Time to get out of here.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Settling the elves down in private bedrooms took some time and patience, as some did not believe they had been saved. But they had managed to get an elven healer to look at them, and they had confirmed that the elves only needed rest. Caoileann and Cowal had managed to convince the others that their friend Geoffry was safe to be around, despite being a dh'oine. 

While most of the Stripes had, with the mission done, headed back to either their actual base or their homes, Roche, and Ves had stayed behind to keep an eye on things, though he didn't know where she was currently. She had seemed troubled the last he had seen her.

He sighed as he neared the elve's bedroom, stopping and knocking on Iorveth's. He wanted to talk to him before heading off to bed.

An exhausted looking Iorveth answered the door. "Yes, dh'oine?" He asked pointedly.

"I just wanted to check on you." He turned away, he shouldn't have come this was weird. Iorveth snorted and turned motioning with his head for Roche to follow.

Hesitantly he enters Iorveth's room. "So how are you feeling."

The look Iorveth gives him perfectly conveys how stupid that question is.

"I mean, I know, what I'm trying to say is..." He facepalms, "I'm just gonna shut up now."

He closed his eyes when he hears chuckling. He opens them, blinking. Iorveth is giving him a small smile. "I am glad that dh'oine and his friends will not be able to hurt anyone else, as for myself..." He turns towards the window, the sun beginning to set, "I will live it is all I know how to do." He shrugged. "What else can I do dh'oine." Iorveth doesn't seem to want company after that, so Roche slipped out of the room.  
\-------  
"Roche."

He paused walking back to his room, turning to look over at Ves. "Yes?" She looked uneasy. 

"How is he?"

His eyebrows shoot up. "He's well, he's as well as could be expected. Are you okay, I wasn't expecting you to hang around?"

She nodded, distractedly tracing over the spots he knows she's hidden knives. Then in a quiet voice, "Not all of their files were coded. I read some of them, plus some of the stuff that Shorty and Silas decoded so far. They're very... detailed."

He winced. "I can imagine. Seeing the aftermath was... not easy. Not quite sure what to do." He changes the subject. "Do you want anything to drink? You look like you need a drink."

She shrugs, but seems more here again, moving her hands away from her knives. "You want my advice on how to make him feel better?" She offered as they headed for the wine cellar.  
\------  
His head hurt. How long had he been sitting in this stupid cell? If they were trying to bore him to death it was working. He tapped his fingers against the chain connecting him to the wall.

He jerked his head up as the door opened. He surged up snarling. "Roche you bastard!"

He just stood there smirking. He sat down in the chair he had brought with him along with a folder, and just started reading it.

"What? Is this a new torture method? You can't break me like this idiot."

The bastard's smirk seemed to grow even bigger, before shrugging. "I don't need to torture you. We already have all the proof we need. Actually, we don't even need you anymore. You were tried in absentia, and found very guilty of crimes such as," he looked up directly at him, "murder, kidnapping, trafficking, rape," a pause "treason. You are never going to see the light of day again." 

"Treason?"

"You ran a crime ring involving the nobility that broke the treaty we have with Nilfgaard for self-rule. Fortunately for the rest of us, they agreed to our solution."

That sounded bad. "Solution?"

"For what to do with you." 

His heart sunk in his chest as the door opened again, being locked behind the new person. 

"You see I'm just here to watch the show."

Shit, shit, shit. He scrambled as far back as he could.

"He gets to deal with you."

Iorveth in a new set of armor walked towards him slowly, knife drawn. That bloodthirsty grin told him that he was not going to enjoy the rest of his now very short life.


End file.
